<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пальчики by KARREGAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695328">Пальчики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN'>KARREGAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Гравити Фолз</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Demons, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gaslighting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Muses, Musicians, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Horror, Songfic, Газлайтинг, Демоны, Как ориджинал, Музы, Музыканты, ООС, Психологический ужас, Творческий кризис, Эстетика, ангст, дарк, намеки на отношения, насилие, открытый финал</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он каждую чёртову ночь играет на пианино. Жертвует искусству почти что всё, однако, творить музыку у него так и не выходит. Кажется, даже жёлтый свет фонаря насмехается над ним, неярко скользя по клавишам, тогда как другая половина комнаты находится во мраке. Именно там, в одном из самых тёмных углов, и живёт пустота. Она смеётся над его провалами, выжигает спину взглядом и пожирает звёзды-фотоны. А также она может договориться с искусством.</p><p>Себе же в плату она берёт немного. Лишь пальчики.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Билл Сайфер/Диппер Пайнс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта же работа на других платформах:<br/><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/8590670">Фикбук;</a><br/><a href="">Фанфикус;</a></p><p>Огромное спасибо Багровой Деве за то, что помогает мне в исправлении различного рода ошибок.</p><p>Прокрастинирую и не пишу проду. Ничего удивительного даже. Зато небольшие зарисовки писать я всегда готова. Что насчёт этой работы, то здесь я старалась... нагнетать атмосферу и завораживать тьмой? Ну, что-то наподобие того. По крайней мере, пыталась.</p><p>Метафорично-пусто-образное искусство.</p><p>Я до сих пор заслушиваю до дыр новый альбом Pyrokinesis’a, а потому основная концепция взята из песни: Pyrokinesis — Пальчики Паноптикум.</p><p>А так, в принципе, много цитат-идей из всего альбома. Наслаждайтесь тёмным чернеющим искусством, мои дорогие цветочки зла и дети бабочек.</p><p>P.S. Кто в теме, тот, думаю, поймёт.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Искусство требует жертв».</p><p> </p><p>Дипперу всегда казалось, что он, как никто другой, понимал смысл данной фразы.</p><p> </p><p>Пайнс постоянно что-то отдавал в подношение крайне капризному творчеству. Во время школьных годов ему пришлось жертвовать друзьями, которые просто не были готовы общаться с человеком, что каждый раз находился не рядом с ними, а в своих вечных делах и заботах. В колледже из-за буквально неразрешимых проблем он оставил большую часть нервных клеток, окончательно затеряв собственное светлое будущее год назад в съёмной квартирке на окраине города.</p><p> </p><p>И когда уставший парень приходил в неё после выматывающего рабочего дня, на пороге его встречало мёртвое молчание. Неприглядные стены с каким-то особенно серым потолком давили на Диппера, словно небо над ним решило встретиться с падшей землёй, тогда как его самого ожидала лишь тёмная спальня, куда юноша входить упорно не желал, предпочитая до последнего сидеть на неуютной маленькой кухне, смотря громкие программы на стареньком телевизоре. Только поздней ночью он, пересиливая себя, всё-таки заходил в злостное помещение, неуверенно замирая около двери.</p><p> </p><p>Через окно вновь светил фонарный столб, попадая лучами на деревянный корпус. Пианино, которое он перевёз сюда из дядиного дома, слегка поблёскивало на жёлтом свету.</p><p> </p><p>Пайнс ненавидел этот фонарь, в то же время понимая, что играть с другим освещением он уже бы просто-напросто не смог.</p><p> </p><p>Он по привычке приоткрывал окно и слегка заторможено проводил кончиками пальцев по лакированной поверхности. Стоило чуть-чуть подождать, чтобы в голову ворвался свежий запах тихой улицы, и комок бессвязных опасений смиренно затихал.</p><p> </p><p>А точнее выходил из людского разума, занимая привычное место <em>в самом тёмном угле комнаты.</em></p><p> </p><p>Вот теперь юноша уже спокойно садился за любимый инструмент.</p><p> </p><p>Пальцы машинально ложились на ровные клавиши, создавая для начала какой-то совсем простенький мотивчик. Лишь после Диппер входил в кураж, переходя на более сложные, заученные на зубок мелодии. Лёгкой вязью музыка классиков выходила из-под его рук, струилась в милую пустоту помещения, звонко смеялась непостижимо далёкой луне и надрывно плакала крайне близкому потолку. Парень и сам невольно то тяжело хмурился, то расслаблено улыбался, словно бы проживая все ощущения прекрасных звуков вместе с ними.</p><p> </p><p>Так или иначе всё всегда происходило поистине великолепно ровно до того момента, как он не брался придумывать что-либо своё.</p><p> </p><p>Тогда же дыхание безбожно сбивалось, а пальцы упрямо отказывались слушаться своего хозяина. Это напоминало собирательные образы, множество пазлов совершенно разных наборов, круговерть из когда-то услышанных отрывков, переиначенных на иной лад, но никак не своё. Оно не чувствовалось своим.</p><p> </p><p>В разуме, конечно, тоже что-то гулко щёлкало, взрывалось искромётной бурей эмоций, однако, они были ещё более чужими, чем когда он осознанно играл уже написанную музыку.</p><p> </p><p>Его извечная проблема ещё с самого детства каждый раз нежно душила бледную шею.</p><p> </p><p>Он, половину жизни посвятив благородной музыке со всеми её истеричными закидонами, мог сыграть что угодно и при этом был не в состоянии ничего сочинить от себя.</p><p> </p><p>Именно поэтому Диппер постоянно завидовал сверстникам в музыкальной школе, а также остервенело ревновал своё занятие к слишком ветреным одногруппникам. Его злило то, с какой лёгкостью они придумывали струящиеся мелодии, в то время как он, пытаясь хоть что-то сделать, безуспешно упирался в никуда.</p><p> </p><p>Юношу не покидало ощущение того, что в мире ему просто <em>не оставили какой-либо музыки.</em></p><p> </p><p>Будто он играл только ни гроша, не стоящего выборки.</p><p> </p><p>Словно если он сможет одолеть изрядно опостылевшее проклятие, сыграв что-либо своё, то небо обязательно обрушится в море, придавив всю земную твердь своими бесконечными краями.</p><p> </p><p>В конце концов, постоянно возвращаясь к подобным мрачным мыслям, Пайнс из раза в раз кормил домашнюю темноту, тем самым заводя в ней ещё больше паразитов.</p><p> </p><p>Тех, которые из собственного первого ряда зрителей каждый вечер шептали ему, что он не сможет, ему не удастся и у него не выйдет.</p><p> </p><p>Из-за них Диппер изнутри грыз себя страхами, грыз сомнениями, <em>мог хоть всего сгрызть</em> бы, да только вот это бы никак не помогло. По крайней мере, ему. Ибо он и так знал: в его комнатной темноте есть то, что <em>может проглатывать целиком.</em></p><p> </p><p>Знал, что самой крупной твари, наверняка являющейся главной среди заведённых им монстров, даже помогать не надо. У неё-то уж и без всякой помощи замечательно получалось во время игры жечь жадным взглядом спину, как будто призывая обернуться к себе, хотя когда Диппер, не выдерживая, всё же поворачивался к ненавистному углу, по итогу он натыкался лишь на пустоту.</p><p> </p><p>Видимо, тварь находила пустоту <em>очаровательной.</em></p><p> </p><p>Самое забавное было в том, что всё это, между прочим, навевало на юношу не только чувства страха и определённой беспомощности, но и довольно странной в такой ситуации ностальгии. Вспоминалось то, как он, будучи маленьким ребёнком, часто пугался искажённых теней в своей комнате и пробирался на ночь в спальню сестрёнки, которая каждый раз воодушевлённо уверяла мальчишку в том, что монстры из детской сами должны бояться его. Впрочем, родители тоже не относились к этим жалобам серьёзно, уверенно заявляя, что никаких чудовищ во тьме не обитает.</p><p> </p><p>И Диппер даже верил им некоторое время, пока в очередной раз не убедился в том, что именно хранит в себе темнота.</p><p> </p><p>Хотя теперь он прекрасно знал: вполне себе реальные монстры из детской совсем не боялись его. Скорее уж дела обстояли вовсе наоборот. Это он опасался их, потому что толком не знал, с кем же бок о бок сосуществовал почти половину жизни.</p><p> </p><p>Ведь они так и не заявлялись к нему.</p><p> </p><p>Не называли своих имён.</p><p> </p><p>Однако и это тоже было до поры до времени.</p><p> </p><p>Диппер не особо помнит, как находит ту поношенную книжонку. Просто когда ненадолго приезжает в дядин старый дом, который родители, всё же дотянувшись ручками, сразу же переделали в своеобразное подобие дачи, опять заседает в излюбленной им библиотеке. В таком его поведении, собственно, нет ничего необычного ибо он и сам понимает, что нужен здесь только для галочки. Периодически должен отсвечивать перед примерными родителями, естественно беспокоящимися о нём ровно раз в месяц и не больше. Они же о нём волнуются и переживают, точно как и любящая сестрёнка, его дорогая Мейбл, с которой парень в живую не виделся уже два года.</p><p> </p><p>Ага, естественно, так вот они дружны.</p><p> </p><p>Но Пайнсу в принципе не сложно поиграть в примерную семью для успокоения иногда просыпающейся в матери с отцом совести, приехав на пару дней в гости к своим родственникам. Здоровайся лишь по утрам, на вопросы о жизни весело отвечай, да спускайся к ужину вовремя.</p><p> </p><p>Что может быть проще?</p><p> </p><p>Ничего проще Пайнс так и не придумывает, а потому прилежно выполняет эти негласные пунктики, всё остальное время неприметно отсиживаясь либо в своей комнате, либо в библиотеке. Библиотека, кстати, является единственной нетронутой родителями комнатой, оставшейся после дяди. Дипперу это место безумно нравится: он все книги здесь зачитал и все углы с любовной тщательностью обшарил. Здесь атмосфера ему кажется таинственной и загадочной, будто пропитанной древностью какой-то. Да и, конечно же, его очень радует тот факт, что, несмотря на множество тёмных углов, появляющихся из-за скудного освещения, пустоты он в них так и не находит.</p><p> </p><p>Считай, самая прекрасная для него новость.</p><p> </p><p>И Пайнс, однажды вновь проводя взглядом по давно знакомым корешкам, довольно-таки сильно удивляется, стоит ему заметить на полке бордово-коричневую книгу. На её корешке ничего не написано, из-за чего он слегка недоуменно вытаскивает всё же не вспомнившееся чтиво с полки. Потрёпанная обложка со всякими вставками золотого цвета по углам и шестипалой ладонью посредине по-прежнему, как бы он не старался вспомнить — не вспоминается. Единственное, что бросается глаза, чёрные линии маркёра на золотой руке, почти стёршиеся и неясные, чтобы что-либо понять.</p><p> </p><p>Кажется, раньше это была цифра.</p><p> </p><p>Ну, и ладно.</p><p> </p><p>Диппер с каким-то странным трепетом заглядывает на первые страницы. Правда, на форзаце его ждёт только размашистая подпись на целый лист, старый монокль и оборванный, в совершенно ненужном месте листочек с утерянным именем автора. Подпись, надо отметить, почему-то видится смутно знакомой, но парень всё равно долго не задерживается в начале и быстро перелистывает дальше. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. Он пролистывает все страницы, однако, даже в конце натыкается лишь на разочарование.</p><p> </p><p>Все страницы пусты.</p><p> </p><p>Да, они неравномерно покрыты пятнами времени, безбожно порваны и даже в чём-то испачканы, и всё же пусты.</p><p> </p><p>Пайнс не понимает, что здесь делает такая книга. Вариант с родителями изначально отметается, поскольку они сюда и убираться не заходят, не то, что книги таскать. Тогда откуда она здесь? Неужели Диппер за всё это время не заметил её? И кому вообще нужна в библиотеке пустая книга?</p><p> </p><p>Ответы на эти вопросы ему никто так и не даёт, а Пайнс, ведённый неизвестным порывом, приносит книжонку в свою комнату, через пару часов благополучно забывая о ней. Вспоминает он о данном случае, собственно, только когда собирает свои вещи для отъезда в серую квартирку домой.</p><p> </p><p>Взгляд случайно цепляется за поношенную обложку. Он подумывает оставить её прямо здесь, однако, что-то не даёт этого сделать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Цепляет в ответ.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>А он, проклиная выжженную спину, с некой злостью суёт её в свой рюкзак с вещами.</p><p> </p><p>Замечательно просто.</p><p> </p><p>Собственная квартира по обычаю встречает хозяина могильной тишиной и кромешной тьмой, из-за того, что добрался он до неё лишь за полночь. В конце концов, привычное гнетущее ощущение никуда не уходит, но Дипперу всё равно кажется, что в воздухе что-то неумолимо меняется. Кажется, будто за время отсутствия он что-то пропустил. Или, может, даже наоборот исказил сам.</p><p> </p><p>Впрочем, на тихие беспокойные шепотки разума он не обращает должного внимания, сразу же проходя в спальню, в окно которой опять светит фонарный столб. Юноша не осматривает комнату долго в этот раз, а вместо этого быстро включает небольшой настольный светильник. Тот светит неярко, погружая помещение в приятный и тихий полумрак, в то время как люстра бы резко била по глазам, уже привыкшим к наступившей ночи. Такое освещение успокаивает, и Пайнс, стараясь не нагружать мысли, разбирает свой рюкзак. Справившись с этим довольно быстро, парень в очередной раз натыкается на ту пустую книгу, покоившуюся на самом дне сумки.</p><p> </p><p>Сначала он зачем-то сверлит её долгим взглядом и уже после задумчиво садится с ней на банкетку рядом с пианино.</p><p> </p><p>Всё-таки странно то, что Диппер нашёл её именно в библиотеке ибо его дядя никогда не писал и писателем даже в помине не был.</p><p> </p><p>Его дядя, Стенфорд Пайнс, являлся музыкантом.</p><p> </p><p>Великим, талантливым, покорившим весь мир своим творчеством музыкантом.</p><p> </p><p>Форд стал тем, на кого равнялся паренёк, кем он, как и множество других людей, слепо восхищался и кого чрезмерно уважал.</p><p> </p><p>Будучи наивным ребёнком, он очень любил проводить лето у него в гостях. Стенфорд жил один в небольшом загородном домике, так как со своим близнецом Стеном, владеющим товарной лавкой «Хижина Чудес», он уже давно разругался в пух и прах. На самом деле, братья поссорились из-за бешеной популярности композитора, который, заработав целое состояние на турах с концертами, отказался вкладывать деньги в какие-то мутные планы-махинации Стена, вместо этого пожертвовав большую часть денег в благотворительные фонды и в разнообразные научные исследования. Тот был по-настоящему хорошим человеком и такие вот его поступки лишь доказывали это, из-за чего Форда любили не только как прекрасного музыканта, но и как не менее прекрасную личность.</p><p> </p><p>Дипперу в детстве нравилось слушать дядюшкины истории из его приключенческой молодости. Они часто сидели на диванчике в гостиной, пока Стенфорд увлечённо рассказывал ему о том, как раньше изначально хотел посвятить себя науке, однако, уже потом через несколько лет научной действительности и никому не известных экспериментов понял, что ничего хорошего миру в данном направлении он предложить не сможет. Так или иначе мужчина не распространялся более подробно о том, почему же резко решил стать музыкантом, всячески избегая данную тему и вообще старательно обходя разговоры по поводу своего творческого кредо.</p><p> </p><p>Лишь в редкие дни, когда Дипперу всё же удавалось уговорить Форда сыграть для него, он слушал дядину музыку. И те мелодии, которые тот играл на стареньком пианино, мелко дребезжали, буквально переливались в пространстве комнаты, а также гулко клокотали, явственно сверкая первозданными эмоциями.</p><p> </p><p>Кажется, именно тогда Пайнс приобрёл эмоциональную чувствительность по отношению к музыке.</p><p> </p><p>Хотя это не было чем-то удивительным ибо Стенфорд Пайнс тем и прославился. Тем, что <em>его мелодии жили.</em></p><p> </p><p>Поэтому в принципе его концерты и собирали неизменные аншлаги, а билеты на них приобретали заранее. Рассказывали, что музыка этого композитора заставляла плакать и радоваться в такт настроению мотива едва ли не весь зал. О таком необычайном воздействие живого выступления на слушателей ходили целые легенды, в то время как некоторые скептики и вовсе обвиняли его дядю в массовом искажение сознания на концертах, потому что любые записи звука столь же сильные реакции не вызывали.</p><p> </p><p>Люди не желали верить в чужой талант.</p><p> </p><p>Однако, кроме ярчайшей палитры чувств, в музыке Форда проскальзывало и иное. Что-то по-другому необъяснимое. Оно было плотное и вязкое, окутывало липким холодным коконом, погружало на самое дно, по сути, оставаясь бескрайней и бездонной материей, вибрировало и почти что дрожало, концентрируясь в каждом атоме. Диппер тоже замечал эти странные нотки, но разве мог маленький мальчик хоть как-то их охарактеризовать? Конечно нет, тем более, особой проблемой это тогда не казалось.</p><p> </p><p>Он просто по-детски наивно восхищался творчеством своего дяди, часто после их мини-концертов в гостиной спрашивая его, в чём же секрет сотворения подобного чуда. Мужчина на такие комплименты только по-доброму усмехался и, будто бы постыдно-грустно пряча глаза, постоянно отвечал, что «любое искусство требует жертв».</p><p> </p><p>Тогда Пайнс этого не понимал. Впрочем, если судить по его нынешним достижениям, он и сейчас не особо понимает смысл данной фразы.</p><p> </p><p>Диппер ещё раз впирает в книгу раздражённый взгляд, так, будто она действительно виновата в настигнувших его разум воспоминаниях, и всё также зло кладёт её сверху на пианино. Он нетерпеливо выключает светильник, погружая комнату в ещё больший мрак, после чего вновь садится на банкетку, наконец-то откидывая клап, скрывающий крайне желанные сейчас клавиши. Пальцы замирают в нескольких сантиметрах от них, а потом сами начинают играть «Шторм» Вивальди.</p><p> </p><p>Музыка из-под его рук звонко рокочет и грохочет, шумно мотаясь из крайности в крайность, и это, как нельзя лучше, описывает его сегодняшнее настроение. В нём сейчас тоже тяжело бушуют волны раздражения, а ещё где-то глубоко внутри чётко стучит страх неизвестности. И под этот вихрь неоднородных эмоций просто идеально подходит творение одного из мировых классиков.</p><p> </p><p>На самом деле, игра на пианино не только захватывает его, но и неплохо так успокаивает, хотя в какой-то момент Диппер опять начинает чувствовать пронизывающий до костей взгляд. Такое привычное ощущение вновь, словно бы любопытно, жжёт спину, однако, кажется, даже в нём что-то неожиданно меняется. Пайнс чувствует, что тварь из темноты смотрит на него по-другому. Теперь в её взгляде проскальзывает подобие человеческих эмоций. Едва уловимое, по-прежнему слегка притуплено-потустороннее и хитрое. Лукавое.</p><p> </p><p>Юноша окончательно успокаивается, поддаваясь неведомой, будто навеянной, атмосфере ночного представления, а потому крупно вздрагивает, обрывая очередной разливающийся по комнате мотив, когда книга с глухим стуком падает на пол. Он несколько секунд смотрит на неё озадачено, после чего переводит свой взгляд на окно. Ветер на улице не столь сильный, поэтому он это точно не мог быть. Парень ещё некоторое время думает над тем, почему книжонка упала с пианино, но вскоре всё равно испуганно вскакивает с банкетки, включая светильник. Ибо в разум приходит ужасающая мысль. Что если это он?</p><p> </p><p>Как только мягкий свет наполняет помещение, юноша затравленно смотрит назад. В углу спальни пустота.</p><p> </p><p>И, тем не менее, <em>пустота полна.</em></p><p> </p><p>Дипперу хочется выбежать из спальни. Вылететь из чёртовой квартиры и такого же чёртового дома, для того чтобы убедиться в том, что люди не вымерли окончательно. Не оставили его с монстрами наедине. Однако какой-то частью испуганного сознания он понимает всю абсурдность этого внезапного порыва, из-за чего и не поддаётся ему. Просто зависает на пару секунд, успокаивая особо обострившуюся сейчас паранойю, после чего уже более спокойно смотрит на книгу.</p><p> </p><p>Именно тогда, приглядевшись, он и видит торчащий между страниц листок.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ну как-то так. Неуверенна, что кто-то будет читать миди на русском, но ради одного читателя я здесь.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неожиданная находка в виде торчащего между страниц листка притягивает какой-то внутренний зажигающийся интерес, и Пайнс, недолго раздумывая, поднимает книжонку с пола. Лист оказывается вырванным, но при этом точно из самой книги ибо по цвету и формату такой же, как все остальные.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он не понимает, откуда тот взялся там и как он вообще мог его пропустить. Правда, вчитываясь в написанный на странице текст, он мгновенно забывает о данном факте. Потому что душа опять покрывается лёгкой паутиной нервозности. На самом деле, на листе нет ничего необычного: круг с определёнными символами, заметки о могуществе и способностях, какое-то заклинание из выдуманных слов. Самая стандартная инструкция по призыву демона. Детская. Глупая. Даже без страшных историй и кровавых капель на бумаге. Однако всё равно внутри у юноши что-то неприятно скребёт. Туманно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он испуганно и зло убирает книгу в ящик стола и ложится спать, чтобы побыстрее промотать эту непонятную ночь. Светильник остаётся включённым. Всё же так спокойней.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Надо заметить, через полтора часа бредовых рассуждений в кровати, это действительно помогает ибо на следующий день он забывает о злосчастном листке вместе с книгой. Точнее, старается не вспоминать. И у него даже получается постоянно сосредотачивать своё внимание на чём-то другом, как минимум, несколько дней подряд, хотя в итоге он всё же не выдерживает, открывая свободу мыслям. Они, разные и в основном дурацкие, затопляют разум целым потоком, но удивительнейшая из них заключается в том, чтобы попробовать осуществить призыв написанной нечисти в реальности. Вконец свихнувшийся мозг аргументирует такое вполне просто: монстр может исполнить любое желание. И это самое что ни на есть искушение, поскольку он уже давно знает, что пожелал бы в таком случае.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Правда, Диппер до сих пор понимает абсурдность подобных поступков. Понимает и, вопреки назойливым порывам, держится ещё пару дней.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А потом плюёт на всё и утешающе думает, что если всё получится, то исполнится его давняя мечта. Ну, а если же ничего не выйдет, то и жалеть в принципе будет не о чем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Уже после, покупая набор белых свечек, которых у него отродясь не водилось, он мимолётно спрашивает себя, когда же в его существовании что-то пошло не так, из-за чего сейчас он пытается вызвать демона. Ответ, конечно же, не находится, в то время как сам Пайнс через день едет с теми самыми свечами и книгой на пустырь за городом. Место для проведения ритуала наверняка странное, но он, на самом деле, вообще не представляет, где надо призывать потусторонних тварей. А потому шаблонная и отдалённая от людей обочина кажется вполне логичной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И всё же попахивает бредом-бредом-бредом, впрочем, ровно настолько же, насколько и вся его жизнь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пайнс не знает, какую фотографию необходимо брать, однако, в итоге ставит в круг из свечек свою. Чертит дрожащими руками, словно бы находясь в неком мандраже, неровные линии на каком-то бетоне-асфальте. Язык, несомненно, чуть ли не ломается от произношения сложных слов заклинания и сделать это всё же удаётся только с третьего раза. Правда, это ничего ему не даёт, поскольку после нескольких минут ожидания перед юношей никто не появляется. Да что уж там, даже ветер устрашающе не завывает, разочаровывая Диппера окончательно. Тогда-то расстроенный экспериментатор и уезжает в свою пустую в квартиру ни с чем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Забывая лишь одну важную деталь: пустота полна. И в этот раз более, чем реалистично.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Светильник неярко заполняет комнату светом, тогда как сам парень, даже не глядя, устало бросает рюкзак на его положенное место. Он обессилено падает в кресло, измученно проводя ладонями по лицу. Жуткая усталость затопляет душу, будто он не просто после работы в призыв демона поиграл, а как минимум несколько дней носил на себе тяжёлый груз. Пайнсу иррационально грустно и смешно. Грустно от того, что у него ничегошеньки не получилось. Не получилось в очередной раз. Это, вроде бы, должно быть привычно, это и было всегда привычно, но сегодняшний провал он всё равно чувствует особенно остро.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Смешно же становится с собственной реакции и происходящего в принципе. Серьёзно, а чего он, Диппи, собственно, ожидал? «Глупо, как же глупо, расстраиваться из-за того, что не смог вызвать потустороннюю тварь. Как наивный ребёнок, верящий в волшебные сказки, ей-богу», — думает про себя он, внутренне борясь с какими-то другими голосами. Теми, что истошно кричат про вполне удачный самообман, вкусную кровь и его ничтожность. Только где-то со стороны раздаётся отдалённый, но при этом душевно близкий голос, который спокойно сообщает о том, что с его-то жизнью как раз и нужно задумываться, почему всё-таки не получилось, а не наоборот. И это тоже крайне странно. Да уж.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Диппер рассеянно мотает головой, пытаясь собрать утекающую из-под носа реальность по мелким каплям. Поднимается с кресла, выключает лампу обратно и чуть лениво потягивается, в конце концов, садясь за пианино.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мельком думается, что без него он себя даже не представляет. Пайнс бы, наверное, рассыпался на молекулы, если бы его лишили музыки. Той великолепной мании и зависимости, что так медленно вытягивала из юноши все соки, при этом по-прежнему оставаясь прекрасной стервой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Искусство крайне капризно, не так ли? — слышится позади него неестественно высокий, будто синтезированный вокалоидом голос.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Диппер пугается неизвестного и, пытаясь вскочить с банкетки, для того чтобы увидеть его, неуклюже заплетается в своих же ногах, шумно падая на пол. Уже оттуда он видит перед собой юношу. Пайнс рассматривает его с неким страхом и удивлением, тогда как первые ассоциации по поводу внешности парня до абсурда смешны. Тот, аки сладость заморская — красивый, да изысканный. Даже в голове это, конечно, звучит глупо, однако, пришедшее на ум: «Тем более, их тоже любят в золотой обёртке подавать», более-менее относительно даже утешает Пайнса. Тем временем незнакомец со словно бы снисходительной насмешкой рассматривает его в ответ своим кошачье-драконьем глазом, а через некоторое время спокойно протягивает Дипперу руку в замшевой чёрной перчатке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Твои пальчики красивы. — говорит тот, помогая Дипперу подняться, но при этом всё же не выпуская его ладонь из своей цепкой хватки. — Они созданы играть фортепиано на полный зал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Незнакомец поглаживает его запястье и Пайнсу кажется, что существо напротив может пропускать ток, потому что от этих прикосновений его пробивает мелкая дрожь. Он окидывает взглядом идеальную кожу, точёные скулы и белую маску на правую сторону лица, закрывающую один глаз, и с любопытством рассматривает другой. Похожий на колбу с чем-то вязким, наподобие мёда, беспорядочно переливающимся по ту сторону стекла. Это нечто гипнотизирует и завораживает своим движением, однако, вскоре Диппер высвобождается из-под таинственных чар юноши и в немом ужасе отшатывается от него, в защитном жесте прижав руки к себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Как этот человек попал в его квартиру? Почему Пайнс так спокойно стоял рядом с ним? Что здесь вообще, чёрт возьми, происходит?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Кто ты?! — испуганно вскрикивает он и упирается в окно позади себя. Его взгляд лихорадочно мечется по помещению, но что-нибудь тяжёлое и хотя бы то, чем можно хоть как-то обороняться, под руку так и не попадается. Незнакомец же стоит совершенно спокойно, опираясь на чёрную трость, рассматривает Диппера так, словно бы его эта ситуация даже слегка забавляет, и усмехается, расслышав панику в голосе человека, непозволительно самодовольно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стучит своей тростью так громко в ночной тишине, что Пайнсу кажется, будто потолок прямо на них сейчас обвалится, и говорит:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— <em>Билл Сайфер</em>. Очень приятно познакомиться. — его рот искажает ухмылка, которой в глухом свете фонаря позавидует даже самый лучший актёр фильмов ужасов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И сегодня тварь, наконец-то, выходит из темноты, называя собственное имя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тогда-то до парня и доходит, кто именно стоит перед ним. Доходит также и то, как он сюда попал, почему Диппер завис на нём, из-за чего некоторые элементы его одеяния кажутся смутно знакомыми и всё остальное тоже. Он ведь сам его призвал, а потом забыл про это, не признав толком. Нехорошо как-то получается.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— А почему ты… такой? — первый страх отступает, тогда как в голове быстро пустеет, из-за чего это оказывается единственный оставшийся на уме вопрос. — Должен же быть, вроде бы, треугольником.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пайнс поворачивает голову в сторону и на секунду зажмуривается, пытаясь понять происходящее, однако, после всё-таки распахивает глаза, ожидая ответа с плохо скрываемым любопытством и с ноткой опасения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Видишь ли, Дитя, у <em>вас в разрезе сути нет, и мысли все идут от формы.</em> Поэтому, считай, моя прошлая оболочка устарела, так как вызывала не те мысли. Всё довольно-таки просто. — демон легко пожимает плечами и, как ни в чём не бывало, вальяжно разваливается на компьютерном стуле, словно на троне. Пайнс же это «просто» не понимает ровно так же, как и не понимает до конца, что перед ним сейчас именно демон. Хотя далёко-близкий голос внутри него лишь мрачно усмехается, видя перед собой даже не просто демона, а давно знакомого им монстра из того самого, ненавистно тёмного угла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Теперь становится понятно, кем полна пустота.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— И для чего ты здесь? — настороженно спрашивает Диппер и мысленно хвалит себя за такой логичный на данный момент вопрос.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Как это для чего? — наигранно удивляется Билл. — Конечно же для того, чтобы заключить с тобой сделку, воплотив твоё самое сокровенное желание в реальность. Оно у тебя есть, я ведь его знаю. — потусторонняя тварь расплывается в жуткой улыбке, показывая ряд остреньких клыков. Она плавными шагами подходит к Дипперу, которому опять хочется беспомощно зажмуриться. Спрятаться куда подальше, потому что он знает, что не сможет отказать. Потому что, даже несмотря на это, всё равно до жути страшно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— И что ты хочешь взамен? — нервно сглатывает он.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ничего серьёзного. <em>Всего лишь твои пальчики.</em> — легко отвечает Сайфер, а когда замечает испуганный взгляд собеседника, поспешно, с ноткой присущей ему насмешливости добавляет: — Не бойся, они останутся на своём положенном месте, при тебе и с тобой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Правда? — спрашивает он совершенно по-детски и смотрит на демона недоверчиво-недоверчиво.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Нет конечно, возьму сейчас и скрещу пальчики за спину, чтобы не считалось. — закатывает Билл глаза. — Ну, так что, согласен? — он протягивает вперёд руку в замшевой перчатке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пайнс смотрит на неё с явным сомнением, а потом рука демона загорается ярким голубым пламенем, освещая комнату и их лица холодным светом, и Диппер видит в отблеске света на оболочке глаза Билла обещанную ему мечту. В ней люди вскакивают кресел, выкрикивают слова восхищения, пока в зале шумной рекой громкого гомона льются аплодисменты. И всё это — для него. Ведь именно он стоит рядом с фортепиано посредине сцены, именно его просят сыграть на бис и именно ему кидают пышные букеты цветов. Это мимолётное виденье в чужих глазах завораживает и очаровывает Пайнса, ещё больше убеждая отдаться предложенному соблазну.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В конце концов, он всё же пожимает полыхающую потусторонним инферно руку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Данное мгновение, кажется, и служит началом всего, хотя изначально никаких явных изменений Диппер не замечает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Билл приходит к нему по ночам, бесшумной поступью выступая из темноты, и выдаёт его присутствие только стул, который каждый раз под весом статного тела едва слышно скрипит. В такие моменты Диппер обычно вздрагивает или мажет по клавишам, потому что никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что <em>тварь из угла комнаты теперь</em> не просто параноидальный страх, а <em>вполне себе осязаемый монстр.</em> Причём, ещё и ничем не помогающий монстр. Это, кстати, сначала очень сильно удивляет юношу, представляющего исполнение сделки довольно быстрым процессом, однако, когда Сайфер размеренно качает головой из стороны в сторону и мудро говорит ему о том, что всему своё время, невольно приходится смириться. Всё же с демоном особо не поспоришь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но и взгляд, прожигающий спину ещё усерднее, чем до их официального знакомства, тоже не устраивает Пайнса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наверное, поэтому он однажды просто не выдерживает напряжённую атмосферу между ними и, чтобы хоть как-то завязать разговор, спрашивает Билла первый возникший в голове вопрос. Им, как неудивительно, оказывается слегка глупое: «А чем ты питаешься?». Пайнсу тогда ещё думается, что можно было начать диалог с чего-нибудь более нормального, только вот Сайферу, похоже, от этого ни горячо ни холодно. Потому что он, выдержав непродолжительную паузу, с явным наслаждением рассказывает юноше о том, что <em>раньше</em> каждый день <em>пожирал ядра нейтронных звёзд, раскалённых до своего максимума,</em> хотя сейчас ему приходится довольствоваться лишь человеческими эмоциями. А в особенности ему по нраву оказывается ужас. Сайфер считает его довольно-таки вкусным деликатесом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И демон, оказывается, отвечает столь же необычно почти всегда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ибо Билл, стоило Дипперу только начать, вообще стал крайне много говорить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пайнс обычно в это время пытается сочинить что-нибудь своё, а демон просто бесконечно долго болтает своим поломанным голосом. Искажённым. Расстроенным, точно инструмент какой-нибудь, сказал бы Диппер, как музыкант. Это какие-то обрывки фраз, крайне экстравагантные вопросы и просто бессвязный поток мыслей. Диппер в первые пару раз всё же пытается ухватиться за нить разговора, однако, не уловив хоть какой-то последовательности реплик, быстро бросает это гиблое дело, из-за чего слова Сайфера перерастают в монологи, которые тоже неплохо разряжают атмосферу вокруг них. Впрочем, самого демона отсутствие живого общения, похоже, не огорчает. Он по-прежнему задаёт то странные, то ужасающие вопросы; брезгливо принижает способности всего человечества, пренебрежительно называя людей «бестолковыми мясными мешками»; и с таким воодушевлённо-гордым выражением лица рассказывает про свои многочисленные познания, что страшным монстром совсем даже не кажется.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В такие моменты Пайнс часто смотрит на Билла и думает. Думает, что чудовищам из тёмных углов комнат тоже нужен кто-то, кто будет рядом. Будет не то, что слышать. Хотя бы слушать. Подобные мысли глупы и смешны, но юноша думает так, только когда видит Сайфера таким. Без холодности и насмешливости, без снисхождения в глазах, а главное без той всепоглощающей тёмной ауры, которая будто зияет изнутри. Уже потом, после того, как Диппер, наконец, ощущает все условия сделки на себе, он понимает, насколько неправильно было цепляться за долгие речи демона, ведь это всё совершенно ничего не значит. Ибо <em>тварь из темноты,</em> несмотря на ужасающую схожесть с человеком, всё равно <em>всегда остаётся тварью из темноты.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Об этом, как раз, ему упорно напоминают пять случаев.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О том, что Билл, несмотря на его человеческий облик, всё равно остаётся тварью из темноты, Дипперу упорно напоминают пять случаев.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И первый, на самом-то деле, самый безобидный из них.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это происходит в одну из бесконечных ночей. У Пайнса снова сна нет ни в одном глазу, а потому он вновь просиживает всё своё свободное от работы время за пианино, нерасторопно и можно даже сказать чуть лениво наигрывая какие-то обрывки чужих мотивов. Билл сегодня оказывается по-особенному молчалив, он лишь перекатывает из ладони в ладонь нашедшееся на столе яблоко и поглядывает в сторону окна скучающим взглядом. Такое его поведение довольно необычно, так как мыслями монстр, видно, находится далеко не здесь и даже не наблюдает за провальными попытками Диппера.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сам же юноша в очередной раз размеренно проходится по клавишам, после чего в разуме у него что-то неожиданно щёлкает. Пальцы начинают перебирать клавиши в каком-то неизвестном Пайнсу, совершенно новом звучании. Мелодия пляшет по комнате, горит нотками почти детской радости и веселья так, что даже Сайфер, безучастный сегодня больше, чем в любой другой день, насмешливо-заинтересованно посматривает на Диппера.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А Пайнс впервые чётко осознаёт, что это именно его мелодия. Не переделка чьей-то музыки, не исполнение позабытого разумом автора, а именно им полностью придуманное произведение. Данная мысль в голове появляется также неожиданно, как и сама музыка, нерушимой уверенностью закрепляясь в черепной коробке. И это сильно радует его, ибо <em>не соберёт же он сто тысяч человечков на концерте, им сыграть «Кузнечика»?</em>  Нет конечно, такой трюк даже при большом желании провернуть не получится, тогда как здесь музыка своя. Настоящая!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он заканчивает играть лишь через некоторое время, сразу же бросаясь к письменному столу, чтобы перенести созданное в порыве вдохновения произведение на бумагу. Буквально не замечая вокруг себя ничего, он острым и угловатым почерком выводит на листе неровные ряды нот и, к собственному удивлению, закончив партию для фортепиано, продолжает писать новые партии для других, совершенно чуждых ему инструментов. Это похоже на наваждение, потому что он не умеет играть ни на чём, кроме своего драгоценного пианино, но строчки, написанные его чуть подрагивающей от нетерпения рукой, от этого совсем никуда не деваются. Наоборот, появляются ещё и ещё, пока вдохновение не обрывается, а Пайнс не ставит жирную точку в конце данного творения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Только после возвращения в своё привычное состояние он неожиданно вспоминает и о Билле, и о том, каким именно образом должен платить за снизошедшую до него, такого жалкого смертного, музу. Это заставляет покинувший ненадолго его страх вновь прочно засесть на подкорке мозга, отчего юноша замирает, невольно затаив дыхание. Он медленно и слегка неуверенно поворачивается назад.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Компьютерное кресло позади него пустует.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сайфер не навещает его почти несколько недель, которые Диппер проводит в настороженном ожидании. В каждой тени ему чудится знакомый образ, из-за чего шатен постоянно поглядывает на свои руки, будто бы проверяя, на месте ли они вообще. Происходящее заставляет Пайнса каждый раз удивляться заново, ведь отрицать факт того, что он постоянно выдыхает с облегчением, понимая всю глупость своих переживаний, бесполезно. Однако подобное совсем не отменяет к этому комментариев. Потому что он всё равно не понимает Билла. Юноша не понимает, почему Сайфер не берёт условленную плату, почему он резко затаился и почему не подаёт никаких признаков существования. Такое поведение удивляет парня и выбивает из колеи, отчего паранойя не просто сменяется мимолётным спокойствием, но и смешивается с неким замешательством, которое упорно заседает в груди.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И прекращается данная пытка лишь тогда, когда сам Диппер осознаёт, что это и есть достаточно хитроумный план развлечения. В голове всплывают монологи демона, и парень вдруг вспоминает о том, как скучно Биллу получать всё по мановению руки, и о том, насколько сильно тот любит играть со своими жертвами, выстраивая перед ними замысловатые загадки и цепочки. Эти мысли простреливают голову, словно пули, а сам Пайнс буквально через несколько мгновений чувствует острую боль в пальце. Она пульсирует, сильными разрядами расходясь по всему телу, пока парень с удивлением отдёргивает пострадавшую руку от щели между офисной дверью и рамой. Он не помнит, зачем вообще протянул туда руку и как смог набраться смелости хлопнуть этой злосчастной дверью, тем самым причинив себе самому боль. Это совсем не похоже на него, ведь Диппер жуткий трусишка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он боится боли больше, чем нежнейшие девочки-фиалки, поэтому никак не мог осознанно прищемить себе палец дверью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ну и ещё одна деталь, которую он искренне не может понять… Почему, чёрт подери, так больно?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Создаётся ощущение того, что он, как минимум, руку себе сломал, хотя такого быть точно не может. Однако, вопреки этому, Пайнс всё равно сгибается в три погибели, тихо чертыхаясь и чуть ли не скуля от болезненных чувств. Ему становится настолько не по себе, что он даже отпрашивается с работы, для того чтобы поехать в больницу. Только вот дяденька в белом халате его опасений не подтверждает. Врач бесстрастно забинтовывает Дипперу палец и даёт ему выпить несколько разных таблеток — успокоительное и обезболивающее, как думает юноша — после чего спокойным голосом заверяет его о том, что сильная боль, на самом деле, <em>всего лишь самовнушение.</em> И Пайнсу вериться в это, потому что он знает: внушить параноику что-либо плохое очень легко.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Хотя может это тоже самовнушение? А кто его знает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В итоге, возвращается домой Диппер измотанный медленными пробками, а, разобрав домашние дела и недоделанный в офисе отчёт, так вообще сразу заваливается спать. Зато на следующий день он встречает Билла. Тот сидит на кресле в темноте и безразличным взглядом рассматривает ему одному известную точку. Пайнс же слегка пугается его внезапного появления, но всё равно довольно быстро расслабляется, выполняя свои привычные дела так, будто демона рядом с ним вовсе не существует. Уже потом он снова садиться за своё излюбленное пианино, неуверенно замирая с поднятыми над клавишами руками. Сегодня палец лишь неприятно ноет, однако при этом прикасаться им к чему-либо не особо хочется.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В подобных раздумьях он проводит некоторое время и, не решившись на какие-либо действия, наконец обращает свой взгляд на Сайфера, словно тот может ему нужное решение подсказать. Билл-то, конечно, может, но не хочет. Всего этого, выплыв из своего транса, он лишь резко заливается смехом. Громогласным таким, с электрическими нотками, которые неприятно режут чужой слух. Демон, будто на грани истерического приступа, запрокидывает голову и картинно хватается за сердце. А Диппер сначала удивляется такой реакции. Непонятно почему, но смех этот ему постепенно становится противен до того, что Пайнсу по-детски хочется закрыть уши ладонями.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Билл продолжает смеяться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но ведь здесь нет ничего смешного. <em>Не смешно.</em> Это не смешно!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Диппер не понимает. Он от шока даже слова вымолвить не может. Наверное, именно поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить демона, он со всей силы вдруг стучит по клавишам. Нестройный набор звуков громом среди ясного неба расходиться по комнате, всё же заставляя Билла остановиться. Его смех обрывается также неожиданно, как и начался. Потусторонняя тварь просто замирает с радостной улыбкой на лице, по-прежнему прижимая ладони к груди, и на секунду Пайнсу кажется, что демон и неживой даже. Слишком уж обрывисто он выполняет свои действия. Неправдоподобно и нереалистично.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И то, как он резко смотрит остекленевшим взглядом на Диппера, приказным тоном говоря юноше тихое: <em>«играй»,</em> — совсем не прибавляет положительных эмоций о Сайфере. Наоборот, его поведение пугает и удивляет; Пайнсу хочется сбежать от подобного безумия, но разве он может? У них ведь эта дурацкая сделка, которую уже не разорвёшь, да и пытаться сбежать от Билла глупо. Тем более, когда одно слово, произнесённое устами демона, заставляет его делать всё, что тот пожелает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Диппер начинает играть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это не его желание, ему уже давно вообще расхотелось сидеть рядом с пианино, однако, ничего поделать он не может. Руки не слушаются его, становятся будто совсем чужими, что одновременно пугает и удивляет. Пайнс не может даже возразить этому, ведь единственная подвластная ему вещь на данный момент — это мелодия. Она громко журчит в пространстве, сплетаясь воедино из каких-то разный, на первый взгляд, совершенно несовместимых звуков. Кажется, она даже вначале удивляется вместе с создателем, шокируя своим произвольным звучанием, а после яро протестует против демонического подчинения в такт его душе. Эта музыка буквально перетекает из одной причудливой формы в другую, словно ей подвластны абсолютно любые метаморфозы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Только вот, несмотря на всю красоту мелодии, Дипперу с каждым новым мигом становится всё противнее играть её. Да, эта музыка исходит от него и благодаря ему, но совсем не по его желанию! И если раньше данное виделось лишь неприметной деталькой и соринкой в ворохе несомненных плюсов, то сейчас юноша очень хорошо осознаёт, что это не менее важный пункт творческого процесса. Всё же, как говорится, осознание приходит со временем. В случае же Пайнса оно приходит с помощью довольно печальной практикой ибо чувствовать себя куклой в чужих руках оказывается поистине ужасным ощущением. Потому что марионетки, также как и он сейчас, не имеют воли и свободы. Они навечно находятся под пальчиками в тёмных перчатках, что постоянно тянут ниточки то вверх, то вниз, и не имеют права даже на собственное тело. Они безвольны.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Именно поэтому музыка обрывается, стоит только Пайнсу почувствовать возможность не играть. Парень сразу же сжимает ладони в кулаки, тем самым ограничивая движения своих пальцев. Правда, мимолётная свобода на этом и заканчивается, поскольку он вновь перестаёт контролировать своё тело. Оно, не подчиняясь хозяину, на почти негнущихся ногах самостоятельно бредёт к письменному столу. Также самостоятельно оно и записывает всё под диктовку разума, бессовестно предавшего своего владельца. Или же всего лишь сломившегося из-за потустороннего влияния? Так или иначе, как не пытается воспротивиться такому кощунству над свободой Диппер, руки его всё равно, хоть и слегка подрагивая, выводят все неровные строки. Рисуют чернильные закорючки, не в силах остановиться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юношу освобождают только тогда, когда он переводит на желтоватые от фонарного света листы все до единой ноты. Его, наверное, лишь из-за этого и отпускают, впрочем, важным это совсем не является. Намного важнее этого Пайнс находит факт того, что он испытывает небывалое облегчение избавиться от невидимых оков. Хотя оно тоже длится не более чем мгновение, потому что он вдруг опять ощущает на себе пронизывающий до костей взгляд. Ноги вновь, будто корни старинных деревьев, врастают в пол теперь уже из-за пресловутого страха, который в очередной раз захватывает разум, словно полыхающее пламя лес. Парня почти что коробит от противного жжения в районе спины, из-за чего он и поворачивается назад. Ему даже на секунду кажется, что он осмелится выказать своё недовольство демону прямо в лицо…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Правда, так только кажется ибо в реальности всё обстоит иначе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Билл по-прежнему прожигает Диппера взглядом, словно коррозия металл, совсем не смущаясь того, что Пайнс и сам смотрит на него в ответ. Сайфер просто сидит и улыбается. Улыбка его слегка скромна, радостна и чуть любезна, если, конечно, такое выражение лица вообще можно приписать потусторонней твари. Диппер не знает, сколько длится это немая борьба глазами, но в какой-то момент ему становится просто невыносимо находится рядом с этим монстром, и он судорожно думает, как бы незаметнее сбежать из комнаты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Его разум поджигает всепоглощающий испуг.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Что-то не так, <em>Сосновое деревце?</em> — в тот же миг совершенно невинно спрашивает у него Билл, делая особый акцент на совсем странном и абсурдном прозвище, а Пайнсу очень хочется закричать в ответ, что да, чёрт возьми, не так. Но он по-прежнему молчит. И то сковывающее нечеловеческое ощущение, которое он испытывает при этом, похоже, нереально объяснить с помощью какой-либо мелодии. Юноша закрывает глаза и, чтобы наконец успокоиться, начинает мысленно считать до десяти.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Раз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Два.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Три.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Диппер одним резким рывком срывается с места, после чего просто вылетает из комнаты в надежде на то, что за ним не погоняться, так и замирая каменным изваянием за дверью. Давно знакомый и привычный коридор прямо на глазах парня удлиняется и деформируется, становится бесконечно высоким и длинным. Неприметные стены обрастают серыми перьями. Большими и пушистыми перьями, которые буквально через пару мгновений начинают кровоточить багровым месивом. Оно, будто через губку, проступает из самих стен, льётся медленными каплями по красивым перьям, спутывая их и делая даже вид их тяжёлым и отвратительным. Пайнс наблюдает за этим ужасающим зрелищем в полнейшем шоке, а потом вновь бежит от хаоса, происходящего рядом с ним. Он пытается добежать до какой-либо двери вдали и боязливо прикрывает голову руками, потому что коридор при его движении резко сужается, и разум Диппера заполняет мысль о том, что окровавленные перья тянуться к нему, царапают незащищённое тело и навязчиво пытаются растворить в бетоне стен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока он не добегает до ванной комнаты, находящейся так бесконечно далеко от него, и не закрывает дверь на замок. Не поворачиваясь к ней спиной, Пайнс медленно отходит к противоположной стене. Он пытается восстановить сбившееся к чертям дыхание и успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. В мыслях его копошатся черви страхов и сомнений. Что это сейчас было? Билл таким образом играет с ним? Или это сам Диппер уже поехал крышей? Почему? За что? Юноша пытается унять в себе параноидальные чувства, утешить себя тем, что дверь закрыта, и Сайфер не сможет проникнуть сюда вместе со своей тьмой. Но в то же время он прекрасно понимает, какая брехня подобные мысли. Как будто для потусторонней твари непреодолимым препятствием может стать деревянная хлипкая дверка, которую при реальном желании может просто сорвать с петель даже самые обычный человек.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И всё же думать о том, что всё это лишь жалкая попытка самовнушения, слишком страшно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вместо этого Пайнс устало подходит к раковине. Вода из крана, прозрачная и ледяная, отрезвляет и приятно охлаждает щёки, мелкими струйками стекая по бледной шее. Дипперу и правда становиться намного лучше, когда он в очередной раз подносит ладони, полные холодной воды, к лицу. Через ещё некоторое время юноша успокаивается окончательно, выключает кран и небрежно стряхивает оставшиеся капли со своих рук. Он поднимает полностью спокойный взгляд на зеркало перед собой: на него в ответ смотрят карие невыразительные глаза, под которыми залегли глубокие, особенно на фоне светлой и чуть ли непрозрачной кожи, синяки. У него острые скулы, что, кажется, вот-вот разрежут его, уродливо выглянув наружу. Да уж, недосып и беспорядочный режим питания делают своё дело.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В какой-то момент Пайнс всё же отвлекается от «созерцания себя прекрасного» и вновь с сомнением смотрит на дверь. Интересно, ему можно выйти из ванной комнаты или демон только этого и ждёт, предвкушающе дожидаясь его по ту сторону? Возможно, тому уже надоело играться с жалким человечишкой? Мученический стон непроизвольно вырывается из груди, а сам Диппер поворачивается обратно к зеркалу. Только вот в отражении его не оказывается. Заместо него там, в зеркальных коридорах, стоит нечто совсем иное. И это даже не Билл. Точнее, что-то непохожее на него.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Человекоподобный чернильный силуэт, наклонившись вперёд, кажется, пытается заглянуть музыканту прямо в душу. Правда, сделать это нечем ибо лица у существа нет. Однако, Пайнс всё равно видит, как отвратительно скалится оно, обнажая вязкую пустоту на своём подобии морды, словно разевая клыкастую пасть. Юноша в испуге дёргается назад, будто от прокажённого шарахается, но ноги его предают. Он поскальзывается на ровном месте, теряет равновесие и пытается ухватиться за что-либо, чтобы не упасть. Жаль, что руки в итоге успевают зацепиться лишь за воздух, пока мир опасно накреняется и резко ухает куда-то вниз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Свет перед глазами потухает, стоит только голове коснуться кафельной плитки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И это его второй раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>